Red Sky
by decemberdancer
Summary: what happens on the day the Volturi come to check Bella's mortality? ***NOte: This is before breaking dawn*** CHAPTER 1 UPP : READ AND REVIEWW


**CHAPTER 1- READ AND REVIEW OR I WONT WrITe MORE!! **

Edward kissed my hair, his arms tightening around me. I twisted my head searching for his lips. They met mine and the breath whooshed out of me. Would I ever get used to his perfection? Probably not, considering I was doomed to mortality. I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his freezing neck. My forearms were pressing against the back of his neck, so it was only a matter of time before a shiver rolled through my body. I tried to suppress it, but Edward's hands, pressed against my back, felt it and pulled away, way too soon of course. I sat up, gasping for breath.

"You know," I breathed, "you're way too unsure of yourself, maybe we should test your self control," I moved to his lap, "I know you won't kill me, don't worry,"

"Well, Alice, I don't think that would be a good idea," He teased. I growled pitifully.

"You're impossible," I sighed and leaned back against his marble chest, molding my body to the shape of his.

"Your stubborn," He mused, twirling a lock of my hair. I tilted my head up to find his lips again, but I hit the mattress, knocking the breath out of me. A moment later my door clicked open, and Charlie poked his head in.

"You okay? I thought I heard voices," He said, his eyes sweeping the room. I raised one eyebrow, hoping my act would work.

"Er, uh, well, g'nite Bells," He said, embarrassed. As soon as the door closed Edward emerged from the closet, holding a slim silver box. I immediately recognized it as the disc Edward had gotten me for my disastrous eighteenth birthday. He walked over to the radio and popped the disk in. The calming notes of my lullaby floated around the room, and he returned to the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I burrowed my head into his chest and sighed blissfully.

I swallowed my cereal in four heaping spoonfuls and dumped the bowl into the sink. I whipped around and took a step towards the door, which is when Edward's hands wrapped around my upper arms and pulled me close.

"Bella," he sighed, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Edward was bluntly against me going to La Push.

"Shh," I stood on the balls of my feet to meet his lips, "You know I'll be fine Edward, I won't punch any werewolves," He snorted.

"_I _will," He said under his breath. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know that I hate making you this way, but I have to go see Jacob," I said into his neck. He stroked my hair, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"It's alright, I know he means a lot to you," Edward replied sincerely. I detected no sarcasm in his voice, which made me swoon. If only Jacob could be as civil as Edward.

"I love you," I said.

"I live for you," He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his steel grasp for a long second. When he finally let go, I smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the living room. As we walked past the couch, Charlie stiffened. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Charlie.

"Edwards driving me to La Push, I'll probably be down there for a couple of hours," I stated. Charlie didn't even have to ask the question. Whenever he saw me Edward, it was always the same question, "Where are you going, Bella?"

Charlie sat back and grinned. I sighed. This was the usual behavior.

In the car, Edward pressed the familiar silver cell phone into my palm.

"You know the speed dials?" He asked, expressions of worry playing across his perfect face. I nodded.

"One, you, two, Alice, three, Carlisle and Esme, four, Emmet, five, Jasper, and six, Rosalie," I recited the numbers and names, saying the last name slowly. Rosalie still didn't like me, or that was what it seemed. Of course, she had improved since our talk a few months ago, and when I entered the house, she actually greeted me, which was a big step. Of course, Edward heard the caution in my voice when I said her name.

"Don't worry about her, she likes you, she's just having a hard time opening up to a human. Actually," Edward tilted his head, "She wants to be closer to you." I raised my eyebrows. I wanted to be closer to her a little too, but, she intimidated me, so of course, there was no way I would ever be able to go up and start a conversation with her.

I could tell exactly where the line was, because Edward parked two feet away from Jacob, who was perched on a sleek black motorcycle. I turned to Edward, and pulled him in for a kiss. I hope Jacob could see; this was my way of telling him I didn't want any crap from him today. I knew he saw because the motorcycle engine revved. I a smile flickered quickly across my face. Edward chuckled. I opened the car door, and walked over to Jacob. As soon as I took the step over the line, he wrapped me up in a bear hug, and naturally, I ended up gasping for breath.

"Great to see you Bells!" He grinned, his white teeth shining. I smiled.

"I've missed you," I replied. I turned to Edward and waved. He didn't smile, and sped away. I felt bad that my life was constantly hurting other people, especially Edward and Jacob. I sighed. There was something wrong with my brain, my boyfriend the vampire and my best friend the werewolf. Renee must've dropped me a lot when I was a baby. It didn't surprise me.

As always, we ended up on the beach, heading toward our tree. It was ritual now. I looked out across the water, at the cliffs I had tried to jump off of. I cringed at the memory, at the memory of the time when there was no Edward, no sun in the sky.

"Uhh…hey Jake, you know how you were gonna take me cliff diving one day? Well what about today?" I asked, on a whim. His head snapped around to meet my eyes.

"Are you sure the blo- Edward would like that?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, " I don't think he would mind," I felt the silver cell phone vibrate crazily in my pocket, but pressed my arm to my side to suppress the vibrations. I was too chicken to answer the phone.

Jacob broke into a wide grin, "Yeah! But let's go back to the house, you'll have to borrow a pair of old sweats, you're not gonna wanna sit in wet clothes and wait for them to dry," I took his hand as we trooped up the sand toward the little red house with Billy inside, the little house that had become my second home.

We were still a good twenty feet away from the house when Quil burst out. He looked at Jacob with frantic eyes.

"Jake, get up here, it's your dad," By the time I turned my head to look at Jacob, he was already running toward the house. I ran too, but they were both inside before I got ten feet. When I finally got to the open door Billy was limp in his chair, Quil was in the kitchen on the phone, and Jacob was standing in front of the wheelchair trying to check his pulse. I didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" I whimpered.

"I think it's a heart attack," Jacob whispered, his throat tight.

"Oh Jake," I breathed. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders. What would happen to Jacob is his father died, where would he go? The wail of sirens interrupted my thoughts. I backed up against the wall as two EMC's walked by carrying a stretcher. Jacob twitched next to me, and I put a hand on his massive upper arm, trying not to express the pain of my flaming hand. Jacob's arm was like a hot stovetop.

"Bella!" Edward cried. He stood at the end of the treaty line, his face anxious. I leaned against Jake for support, and he put his arm around me. We walked slowly to the edge of the treaty line, and I turned to say goodbye to Jacob. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but when I stared into Jacob's eyes, my throat closed, and the tears flowed even harder. I fell hopelessly into his chest, and he wrapped his warm arms around me. All though I was buried in Jacob, I could tell when he looked at Edward, because I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm so sorry," He said. I felt Jake nod. He finally let me go, and I waved pitifully.

"I'll call you later Jacob," I managed to croak. Edward had to support most of my weight on the way back to the car, and the tears continued to flow, until I eventually fell into darkness. I knew it hurt Edward, seeing me in so much pain, but it wasn't because of Jacob, I was sure he knew that. Billy had been so kind-hearted, even when I'd started hanging out with vampires. I wondered vaguely where Jake would go, but eventually, my thoughts we foggy and I fell into a deep, deep sleep. In my dream, I heard Edward humming my lullaby, and he probably was humming it to me in the car while I slept.


End file.
